


Taking Orders

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode 05e20 The Fifth Man, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby has a realization about his boss after the events of The Fifth Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Orders

Colby twisted Kardum’s hand back, hard. Let the son of a bitch feel a fraction of what Don was feeling. "You actually might need a doctor, ‘cause there’s things that I could do to you, won’t even leave a mark." He could, too.   
  
"Let him go," David said.  
  
"You’re gonna need meds just to get up and get out of bed in the morning, you got that?"  
  
"I said, let him go. Granger, take a walk," David ordered.  
  
Colby just stared at him for a minute but then did as he was told. David wasn't his partner right now; he was his boss. Even if he was being a piss poor one at the moment.  
  
He paced outside the interrogation room. Kardum could lead them to the guy who was ultimately responsible for Don getting stabbed, for Don maybe being a coma, never waking up and -- Colby didn't think he could handle it. And instead of going after the guy the way they _should_ they were going to baby him, treat him like the guy actually deserved some common decency. Why? He hadn't given Don that respect and now he was in a hospital bed.   
  
Finally David joined him. "You know, you might want to give me a heads up next time, before you go changing the play book, partner,” Colby said. “Don’s in the hospital, _breathing through a tube_ , because these guys put him there!"  
  
"And we are gonna get them. Not like this."  
  
"We’ve done this before, David," Colby reminded him.   
  
"I wasn’t the boss, before."  
  
"Well I can think of plenty of times where we ran hard at a guy and Don just looked the other way."  
  
"I’m not Don. All right? I’m not him."  
  
Clearly. But he knew he was being unfair. David wasn't Don, but that didn't necessarily mean he was wrong.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk," Colby said, turning on his heel and heading for the men's room. He understood David's position, but this was _Don_. Don who would never leave one of his own hanging, who would go to any lengths to keep any one of them safe. And now Don might... he might--  
  
The thought of Don not coming out of his coma made Colby's stomach clench and he ran for the toilet, dry-heaving because he hadn't bothered to stop and eat since Don had been hurt.   
He held himself still for a moment until he was sure he was done. He cupped his hand under the faucet and got enough water to swish around in his mouth. He was running on fumes and that wouldn't do anybody any good, least of all Don.  
  
Colby was still staring at himself in the mirror when David eased his way into the men's room.   
  
"You alright, man?"  
  
He thought about not answering, but he knew David was just trying to be his friend. "Yeah. I'm alright. Just--Don..."  
  
"He'll pull through," David said, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "He's stubborn. And he's got a lot to live for."   
  
"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right," Colby said, taking a deep breath and scrubbing a hand through his hair.   
  
David looked at him closely. "You sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm just tired, man. I haven't really slept since Don got stabbed."  
  
Giving him a look that clearly said he should know better, David said, "Go home for a few hours. Get some sleep. I promise I'll call you when something breaks, okay?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks, man." But when he got into his car he headed toward the hospital, not home. He was sure there was nothing new or he would have heard by now, but he still wanted to check on Don. Besides, Alan could probably use a breather and Charlie was still working on his own way of helping the case. Don shouldn't be alone.   
  
"Hi, Alan," Colby said quietly as he approached the room in ICU where Don lay. Alan jumped a little but was ultimately too tired to show much surprise. "How is he doing?"  
  
"Same. You look terrible, though," Alan commented.   
  
Colby chuckled a little. "I'm fine. I thought you could use a break and there's not much for me to do right now, so..."   
  
"Have you gotten any sleep?"  
  
"I'm good," Colby assured him. "Why don't you get some food or get some sleep? I can stay for a few hours."   
  
Alan looked skeptical, but he knew better than to argue with a determined agent. "Okay. I'm going to head downstairs for food. I'll be back in a little while." He squeezed Colby's shoulder as he left.   
Colby waited until Alan left, then he approached the bed. Don looked terrible and the sound of his respirator-assisted breathing was just awful. Colby put a hand on Don's shoulder. He filled him in on the case. Don probably couldn't hear him, but there was always a chance he could, and if so he'd want to know what was going on. He left out the part about his threatening to physically hurt a suspect.  
  
When he ran out of words, Colby just sat in the chair near Don's bed and watched the heart monitor beat slowly. He didn't really know what he was doing here. The last thing that he should be doing is sitting by his boss's bed and praying that he wakes up. Of course he cared about Don--they were friends--but this seemed out of proportion, even for him.   
  
If it had been anybody else, Charlie, Nikki, Megan, he'd have taken David's advice and gone home to get some sleep and some food. If it had been David, well, okay, he'd be here for David, too. But David was his partner, not his boss. Not normally his boss.   
There was a slight hiccup in Don's monitors and Colby held his breath until they settled down into the same steady rhythm. He rubbed his forehead, exhausted and confused.   
  
"I thought I told you to go home," a voice said quietly.   
  
Colby jumped guiltily. "David. Um, hi."   
  
David crossed his arms and just looked at Colby.  
  
"I tried to go home. I did! I just... found myself here instead. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, man." Colby rubbed his forehead again.  
  
"I do. Lack of sleep and lack of food. You aren't going to help him if you run yourself into the ground."   
  
"I know. I just feel like I should be here. Anyway, Alan's taking a break. I said I'd sit with Don while he got some food."  
  
David nodded. "As soon as he gets back, then, I am driving you home myself. I'll tuck you in if I have to."   
  
"David, that's really not necessary."  
  
"The evidence suggests otherwise."   
  
Colby lifted his hands in surrender, not willing to get into an argument with both his boss and his friend. He took a deep breath and refocused on Don, trying to block out the mechanical sounds in the room and straining to hear anything that might indicate Don was coming around. He could only imagine what it must be like for Alan to sit there and watch his oldest son slip away when it hadn't been that long ago that he'd done the same thing with his wife.   
  
And Charlie, Charlie had barely been able to see Don.   
  
"He's going to be okay," David said again.   
  
Colby swallowed. "Yeah."   
  
David sat with Colby in silence for a long time until Alan came shuffling up the hallway. He looked older, haggard, and like he was inches from just falling over with exhaustion. Colby wanted to embrace him and let him know he wasn't alone, but he didn't know how the eldest Eppes would take it. Instead, he just stood and offered Alan his chair.  
  
"David," Alan said, shaking his hand. "Here to take Agent Granger home?"   
  
"Was it that obvious?" Colby asked.   
  
"Yes," both men said at once. "I can come back after and relieve you for a while," David said. "I've actually had some sleep, unlike the two of you."   
  
Alan smiled weakly and Colby just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Thanks, David, I appreciate it," Alan said, shaking David's hand. "You take care of yourself, Colby. We need you."  
  
Colby shook Alan's hand and followed David meekly out of the hospital and into his car. They were quiet during the ride back to Colby's apartment, but when it looked like David was serious about tucking him into bed, Colby finally broke it.   
  
"You don't need to come in with me, David. I swear, I'm really going to bed this time, okay?"   
  
"If I find out you're lying to me..."  
  
"You'll kick my ass, I know. I'll sleep. Just--call me if something changes. Good or bad."  
  
"I promise. Now _sleep_ , Granger."   
  
Colby gave David a little salute and headed into his apartment. He shed his clothes as he walked from the front door into the bedroom. In just his boxers, he crawled between the cool sheets and closed his eyes, hoping that his level of exhaustion would just carry him directly into sleep.   
  
But every time he closed his eyes he saw Don laying in the hospital bed, or relived that moment when he learned Don had been stabbed.   
  
He tossed and turned restlessly, the images of Don flicking through his head. He thought about going for a run, but part of him wasn't convinced that David wasn't sitting outside in his sedan watching his apartment. Colby took a deep breath and stared at his ceiling. He tried to think about Don alive, the Don that was able to command the respect of everyone in a room just by walking into it. He thought about Don's smile, the way it lit up his entire face and made the recipient feel like the sun was shining just on them.   
  
Without realizing it, Colby's hand had drifted to his already hard cock and he was stroking slowly. _Fuck._ This was really, _really_ bad. But it did explain a few things. Like why he seemed to be overreacting to everything about Don's injury.  
  
He knew he should stop, but he also knew if he got himself off he might finally be able to sleep. So he guiltily closed his eyes and let himself imagine working late in the office. Everyone else gone, except Don, who stopped by his desk. Don who then smiled at him, leaning in to press a kiss to the sensitive spot on his neck and whispering, "I know what you need, Colby," just before palming him through his jeans and stroking over him.   
  
Colby firmly fixed the idea of Don opening his fly and taking his cock in hand in his mind, stroking him slowly harder and faster just as he liked until he came, gasping through his orgasm.   
  
He cleaned himself up, feeling more than a little guilty. Don was lying in a hospital bed and he was jerking off to thoughts of him? But he did feel the exhaustion set in and he could barely keep his eyes open. He fell asleep still wrestling with his thoughts.   
  
When he woke up, he was surprised to see that almost 8 hours had passed. His skin still tingled with his remembered orgasm and he felt another flush of shame. But there was something else, too, a sense of understanding that he hadn't had before. It was still bad. Still very bad to be even attracted to your boss, but this felt like... something more.   
  
He took a long, hot shower, then made himself eat a real breakfast with eggs and toast and bacon. Finally, he felt something like a human again.   
  
When he returned to the office, David looked at him critically and gave him a little nod. "Feeling better, Colby?"  
  
Colby nodded and sat down at his desk. "Do we have anything new?"   
  
….   
  
He spent a few frustrating hours coming up with nothing and then they got the call from Charlie. "You know Don's going to kill us if we let something happen to him, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But he needs this."   
  
It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, waiting for the moment when Charlie would come out with the diamonds, waiting for him to confront the guy who had stabbed Don. His palms itched. He wanted to break cover early, take the guy out himself. But he couldn't help the little moment of triumph he experienced when Charlie dumped the diamonds at the guy's feet and they could move in.   
  
"You got about a second to keep that knee," Nikki said, sighting along the barrel of her gun.  
  
"Generally she's a pretty good shot, although sometimes she misses a little high," Colby added with a mean little smile.   
  
Afterward, he could see Charlie shaking from the adrenaline. He put a hand on his should. "Don would-- _will_ be really proud of you, Charlie."   
  
"Thanks," Charlie said, taking a deep breath. "He'll be proud of all of you, too."   
  
Not if he knew what Colby had done before he went to bed. But he nodded. Charlie went ahead to the hospital, finally able to spend time with his brother, and after they'd gone through processing, the rest of the team followed.   
  
Colby braced himself to come around the corner and see Don still lying unconscious in bed, the machines monitoring him and breathing for him. The relief when he saw Don awake and smiling, even joking around was so palpable that he felt his knees almost buckle.   
  
"Hey, the gang's all here," Don said, smiling at everyone, giving each person a moment of his attention. Colby tried not to imagine that his eyes lingered on him for just a beat longer.   
  
"Don, good to see you alive and kicking," Colby said, permitting a brief touch of Don's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I don't know about kicking. But alive anyway," Don said, grinning.   
  
Colby couldn't help but grin back, even as his stomach did a funny little flip. He took a step back, trying to cover his momentary confusion and discomfort.   
  
When it was politely suggested they clear out and give Charlie a moment alone with his brother Colby waited until they were in the hallway to catch David's arm. "Hey, man. I'm sorry about earlier. I was out of line. You were right."   
  
"Hey, man, I get it. Don is one of us. Of course we're going to want to run hard at him." David squeezed Colby's shoulder. "We're fine."  
  
"Thanks, David."   
  
He couldn't really justify going back to see Don that night, so went early the next morning before work. He had a regular round balloon with the words "Get Well."  
  
It was still a relief to see Don awake, even if watching him flirt with the nurse gave him an unpleasant twinge. He rapped lightly on the door frame.  
  
"Colby," Don said, smiling in greeting. "C'mon in."  
  
"Hey, Don. Thought you could use a break from Hello Kitty. I would have brought you a beer but I'm pretty sure the hospital would frown on that."  
  
"Probably," Don agreed, wincing slightly as he shifted to try and sit up higher in the bed. "Raincheck?"  
  
"Absolutely."   
  
"Here, help me with this," Don said, holding out his arm.  
  
Colby hesitated half a beat and then put his hand on Don's wrist, the other one under his bicep, holding him steady enough that he could use his legs to push himself up the bed.   
  
Don bit his lip, letting out a long breath as the pain spiked and then eased. He patted Colby's hand. "Thanks, man."   
  
"Any time." His voice was low and a little husky. He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"   
  
Don shrugged, but he turned his smile on Colby. "The drugs they have me on are really good. Hopefully they're going to let me out of here soon. I hate hospitals. And I'm going to want that beer as soon as possible."  
  
"Name the day and time and you got it, boss," Colby said.   
  
"I'm definitely going to take you up on that. So how have things been? Everybody getting along in my absence?"   
  
"Yeah," Colby said, rubbing the back of his neck, remembering that just a couple days ago David had taken him to task over his treatment of a suspect. "I mean, it's hard getting used to David as the boss, but he's doing a real good job. Though he's not you."   
  
"Good, wouldn't want him to be."   
  
"Oh c'mon, you're not so bad."   
  
"Thanks, but I didn't mean it like that," Don said quietly. "I know there's been a lot of mistakes I've made, things that I've done I wished I did differently. I just want David to find his own way through things, not use me as a model."  
  
Colby rubbed the back of his neck again. "He's not. He--I was getting a little aggressive with a suspect. He stopped me. Thought he might sit me down because of it."   
  
Don frowned. "Did he?"  
  
"Sort of. I mean, we talked about it."  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
Fuck. He shouldn't have said anything. Don would never have known unless David put it in his report.   
  
"No?" Colby hazarded.   
  
Even mostly hopped up on pain pills, Don could give him that look that said there was no way he was getting away with that. With a sigh, Colby told him the story, not able to look Don in the eye as he finished.   
  
"Colby..."  
  
"I know," Colby said quietly. "I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
"I'm more concerned with why it happened the first time."  
  
"Worry and lack of sleep?"   
  
Don rolled his head back on the pillow and looked up at Colby. "Are you sure that's all it is?"  
  
Colby bit his lip and looked away, the memory of what he had done to get to sleep still too fresh in his mind. He fought the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks. "Of course. What else would there be?"   
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Don, it's fine. Just a momentary lapse and like I said, it won't happen again."   
  
Letting the silence spin out between them for a long moment, Don just nodded in the end. "Alright. See it doesn't. Now get the heck out of here, okay? I have enough nurse maids."   
  
"Yeah. Of course." He didn't like how he was leaving things, but he couldn't think of a way to fix it. "Let me know when you want that beer."   
  
Chuckling, a genuine smile returned to Don's face. "You'll be the first."  
  
Colby returned the smile and did his best to make a graceful exit.   
  
When he got back to work he focused intensely on what whatever was in front of him, trying not to draw attention to himself, trying not to give David or Don another reason for a sit down.   
  
….   
  
Don came back to work slowly, actually taking the time to let himself heal before returning to active duty and even more time before he went back out into the field. By the time he did come back for desk duty, Colby had almost forgotten about his apparent--infatuation. Thing. Right up until at the end of the shift one day, Don leaned on the edge of his desk and gave him a patented, perfect Eppes smile. "So, beer?"   
  
"Beer? Oh, right. Beer. Um, where would you like to go?"   
  
"There's a place not too far from my apartment that I really like. Bunch of big-screen TVs, all tuned to some kind of sport or other. Sound good?"   
  
Colby had to smile. That sounded exactly like the kind of place he would imagine that Don would spend his time drinking in. "Yeah, sounds great. Should I follow you?"  
  
"I can drive."   
  
"Okay." He assumed Don wasn't on pain meds anymore or he wouldn't be drinking. Of course, Don driving made an emergency getaway impossible.   
  
He slowly shut down his computer and tried to think of a way he could get out of this, but Don was just standing there and smiling at him, making all really coherent thought go out the window. Finally he stood, pulling his jacket off the back of the chair. "Lead on."   
  
They made small talk on the way over, mostly talking about work and sports, a really atrocious movie that had been on television the night before. Neutral things, safe things.   
  
It wasn't as loud in the bar as Colby had expected and now that they were seated across from each other with a beer each, he had no idea what to say.   
  
"So, how have you been, Colby?" Don asked eventually, once the silence had finally gotten to him.   
  
"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
The corner of Don's mouth twitched up. "You've seemed kind of quiet lately. I thought maybe you were having trouble with the stabbing still."   
  
"Why would I--I mean, you're the one who got stabbed."   
  
"Yeah. But there's nothing like one of your team members, let alone the boss, getting stabbed to remind you that anything can happen out there in the field." Don shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't suddenly getting timid on me because of it."  
  
"I don't think timid is something you'll have to worry about from me," Colby said.  
  
Don met Colby's eyes as he raised his bottle to his lips, licking his top lip quickly before smiling broadly. "Good to hear it."   
  
Colby swallowed. Was Don flirting with him? Or was he just seeing what he wanted to see?   
  
Don held his eyes through the whole motion of taking a drink and putting the bottle back down, which seemed to take forever to Colby's mind. Reflexively, Colby took a drink of his own beer, which did nothing to change the fact that his throat seemed suddenly dry. And he was at a total loss of what to say next, again.   
  
"So uh--what's it like, not being the boss?" he asked finally.   
  
Don shrugged. "Not bad. I worry when you guys go out and I'm not there with you. But otherwise, it's nice not to have to worry about every little thing. I am looking forward to getting back to it, though. Don't want David to get too comfortable in the big chair, so to speak," he said, giving Colby a wink.   
  
Colby grinned. "He's doing well though, I think."   
  
"Yeah, definitely. Recommending him as my relief was a no-brainer. He'll run his own office one day. What about you? Any ambitions to be the big boss?" Don grinned at him and let his eyes take a trip along Colby's chest and shoulders. "Or do you prefer taking orders?"   
  
Colby swallowed hard. Well, at least he knew whether Don was flirting. "Suppose that depends on whose giving them."   
  
Don's grin turned into a smirk and he leaned forward. "Can I infer that you like taking orders from me? Or maybe I'm making too many assumptions. Maybe you prefer David?"   
  
"David and I are friends. Good friends, but only friends," Colby said carefully.   
  
Don shifted and suddenly Colby had to keep himself from jumping as Don pressed his foot to the inside of Colby's. It wasn't much more than a brief pressure, but Colby was conscious of it's weight and presence next to his.   
  
"Good to know," Don said, his voice dipping.   
  
"And what about you, Don? Do you always like giving orders?"   
  
"Not always," Don said, leaning back again, sprawling in the bar chair if Colby were being honest. "Sometimes it takes the right personality at the right time to order me around."   
  
Colby's eyebrows lifted. He hadn't been expecting _that_. "What kind of personality?"   
  
"Oh, you know, the kind that can surprise you with its fierceness and passion. Most of the time it just seems to go with the flow, but when pushed, it can just overwhelm you," Don said. He looked directly at Colby as he spoke.   
  
"Is that what you want? To be bossed around? By me?"   
  
Don licked his lips again. "For a start."  
  
Colby took a deep breath and let it out on a chuckle. "This is so surreal. And definitely not what I expected when we went out for a beer. And if you're teasing me, you should tell me right now so I can slink away in embarrassment without too much more damage to my ego."   
  
"I wouldn't tease you, Colby. Not about this. That would be cruel. But I'd like to tease you in other ways, if you're willing."   
  
Colby looked over the edge of his beer at Don, considering him. It felt like it was too good to be true. Don had never shown any interest in him. He didn't know that Colby had been fantasizing about him.   
  
"Why now, Don?" Colby asked quietly. "You've never seemed--interested before. And I didn't even know I was interested until recently. So, why all of a sudden?"   
  
"Just because I wasn't broadcasting it doesn't mean I wasn't interested."   
  
Colby's eyebrows shot up and he quickly reviewed every movement he'd made over the last few weeks. "Was I? Broadcasting, I mean?"   
  
"Let's just say I made an educated guess."   
  
"An educated guess." Colby shook his head, which did nothing to clear it. He figured he had two choices at the moment: go with what Don was offering him or analyze the situation to death and lose his chance. "Okay. So. Your place or mine?"   
  
"Mine's closer," Don pointed out.  
  
Nodding, Colby drained the last of his beer and stood. "Alright then. Let's go."   
  
Don grinned and paid the tab. "So, just so you know, I'm mostly recovered, but anything really strenuous will have to wait a little while. That okay with you?"   
  
"Sure. You just... tell me where the line is and we'll make sure not to cross it," Colby said as he walked out of the bar with Don, half a pace behind and to the right of him. It was a natural move left over from his Army days, a sign of respect for the person in command.   
  
He climbed into Don's SUV almost on auto-pilot, still not entirely convinced that this wasn't some great cosmic joke. Still, his palms itched to touch Don and his brain conjured up images of what Don might look like spread out on the bed for him, stroking himself just because Colby had told him to.   
  
"You sure you're okay with this?" Don asked. He was Colby's boss and he never wanted a subordinate to feel like he expected or demanded something like this.   
  
Colby nodded and after a moment's hesitation, he reached out and put a hand on Don's knee. "Yeah. Just surprised is all. Usually when someone has a thing for their boss, it's bad news. The boss doesn't usually end up taking the person home. Especially when they both happen to be men."   
  
Don shrugged. He was sure Colby was aware of his own dating history. "Are you interested in just men?"   
  
"No, actually. I've had a few girlfriends. I seem to be attracted to extraordinary and usually unavailable men," Colby admitted. He slid his hand up Don's thigh, just a little. "But I'm looking forward to this."   
  
"Me too," Don growled.   
  
"Good," Colby replied, his voice dipping. He squeezed Don's thigh and then removed his hand. What Don seemed to want was for Colby to tease even as he was teased. Colby could do that. It had been a long time since he had someone powerful at his mercy.   
  
Don stepped a little harder on the gas. "Thinking about what you'll do to me?"   
  
"Definitely," Colby growled, looking over at Don and licking his lips. "Thinking about pinning you to the bed, sucking on you, listening to you beg."   
  
"Think you can make me beg, do you?"   
  
"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun trying," Colby replied.  
  
It might have been Colby's imagination, but he thought maybe Don pushed a little harder on the gas. Soon enough, they were pulling up in front of Don's building.   
  
The elevator was empty but Colby stood close to Don, mere inches away, and stared pointedly at his lips. Don had a mouth that was made for kissing. Or sucking cock.   
  
Don licked his lips and looked at Colby sideways though his lashes. "Now you are broadcasting, Colb," he murmured, flashing him a grin as the elevator finally stopped on his floor. They got out and Colby couldn't help letting his eyes drift down to his ass. God, his fantasies hadn't prepared him for this.   
  
As soon as they were in Don's apartment, he gently pushed Don against the wall, pinning him with his body. He leaned forward, his lips centimeters from Don's, not _quite_ touching.   
  
This close, they were breathing each other's air and Colby's nose was filled with Don: soap and clean sweat and a little beer.   
  
Don's hands automatically came up to rest on Colby's waist, and Colby shifted, taking one wrist in each hand and pressing them back against the wall. "Not yet," he murmured. "Give me your lips."  
  
"Take them," Don replied.   
  
Colby grinned and then did just that, ravishing Don's mouth.   
  
Don moaned in the back of his throat and the sound went straight to Colby's cock. Regardless, he didn't have any intention of rushing this. He explored Don's mouth thoroughly until Don's hips started rubbing against them almost of their own volition. Pulling back, he nibbled hard on Don's lip. "Get in the bedroom and strip down," he ordered, letting Don go.   
  
"Sir, yes, sir," Don murmured.   
  
Colby smirked, wondering if he should needle Don to snap to attention when he said that as his drill sergeant had once shouted in his face. He decided to let it go, giving Don a few beats to comply before he joined him.   
  
Don was standing at the foot of his bed, completely naked, his clothes tossed carelessly over one chair. His cock was standing up proudly away from his body, but Colby's eyes were drawn to the scar on Don's side, still red and healing. He ran his fingers over the surgical line gently, eliciting a combined gasp of pleasure and wince of pain.  
  
"Too much?" Colby asked, taking his hand away.  
  
Don shook his head. "Not really. Sensitive, though. Sir."   
  
Colby walked behind him and ran a hand lightly down Don's back. "You going to keep the Sir thing up all night?"   
  
Don shivered and resisted turning his head to track Colby's movements. "If that's what you want," he whispered. "I want to please you."   
  
"Oh, Don. You do please me, just by being here."   
  
Colby ran his hand down Don's side and over the slight curve of his hip as he pressed a kiss to the side of Don's neck, just above the shoulder. Don shivered again, and Colby could feel him flex his hands uselessly at his sides. He was clearly waiting for instruction.   
  
"Stroke yourself for me, Don," Colby murmured his his ear, licking a stripe up the side of his neck and letting his hands roam around his waist. "Show me what you like."  
  
Don complied, wrapping his right hand around his cock and stroking himself slowly. "Do I get to see you naked, too, Colby?"  
  
"All in good time," Colby promised. "What else do you like, Don? Tell me. In detail."   
  
Don groaned. "I like... I like to be bent over, fucked, taken. Hard and fast. I like teeth marks and nail marks. Colby... god." He squirmed as Colby's fingers found sensitive areas and his skin prickled in the cool air. His hand moved faster along his flesh.   
  
"I'd like that Don, I'd like that a lot. But I'm not sure you can take it right now."   
  
"Probably not," Don conceded. He pushed back into Colby's hand. "But I want you. I want you to touch me, Colby. I want you inside me."  
  
Moving to Don's front, Colby claimed his lips in a deep, thorough kiss. He trailed his fingers down Don's chest and gently removed Don's hand from around his cock, taking over stroking him. "Touch me, Don."   
  
"Can I undress you first?"   
  
"God, yes," Colby groaned. He stroked Don a few more times before backing off, letting Don get his breath back and focus.   
  
Don smiled, a little shy and carefully stripped Colby of his shirt.   
  
Groaning in encouragement, Colby caressed Don's arms, guiding them down to his fly gently.   
  
Don slowly undid the fly of Colby's jeans, then drew the zipper down.   
  
"Don," Colby moaned, shamelessly pushing his hips toward Don's hand.  
  
Don took the hint, pulling Colby's pants and underwear down over his hips and helping him keep his balance as he stepped out of them. Don's fingertips trailed up his thighs, and Colby had to fight not to quiver. A warm hand hovering over his cock made him open his eyes again to find Don looking at him.  
  
"Can I taste you?" he murmured   
  
"On your knees, Eppes," he said hoarsely.   
  
Complying immediately, Don sank to his knees, his hands caressing Colby's calves. He looked up at Colby hopefully and licked his lips.  
  
"Do it," Colby ordered.  
  
Wrapping one hand around Colby's cock, Don sucked the tip inside his mouth before sliding his lips down over the hard, warm flesh.   
  
Colby carded Don'a hair with one hand, then let it rest lightly on the back of his head. He was right. Don's lips were made for doing this. Not too fast or too slow, Don took him in and slid off him, applying just the right pressure and heat. Colby could feel his knees going weak and his thighs start to tremble. He gasped as Don fondled his balls, his arousal spiking almost painfully. As much as he hated for it to end, he wanted to be buried deep inside Don when he came, as Don had requested. Reluctantly, he tugged on Don's shoulder. "Up. Lay across the bed, face down," he commanded, claiming Don's lips when he stood. "Want full access to that perfect ass."   
  
Don did as he was told, crossing his wrists above his head.   
  
"Mmm," Colby groaned as he slid up along Don's body. He wrapped Don's wrists in his hand and slid his cock along the cleft of Don's ass. "Maybe next time we'll have to bind these together, make sure you don't move too much. For now though, where's your lube?"  
  
Don squrimed, panting softly. "Nightstand."   
  
Colby pulled the nightstand open, easily finding what he wanted. "You going to be okay in this position? Wound not bothering you?" he asked seriously.   
  
Don lifted his head and looked Colby in the eyes. "I'm good. As long you don't get too out of control it should be fine. I promise," he said, stalling Colby, "I'll tell you if it gets uncomfortable."  
  
He ran his foot along Colby's leg. "Want you."   
  
"Okay," Colby said. "I'll be careful."   
  
Putting his head back down, Don relaxed into the mattress, biting his lip against his moan as Colby slid the first finger in.   
  
Colby went slowly, waiting until the first finger slid in easily before adding a second. "I know you wanted fast and hard, but let's take a raincheck on that until we can do it right."   
  
Moaning, Don nodded and pushed gently back on Colby's fingers, silently begging for more. He appreciated Colby's care, but he wasn't made of glass either.   
  
He added a second finger, and then more quickly added a third, brushing across Don's prostate.   
  
"Fuck, Colby!" Don cried out, writhing gently. "Oh god... please. Fuck me."  
  
Colby kissed spot between Don's shoulderblades as he slipped his fingers free and slid his cock inside. He braced himself on either side of Don's body, groaning in pleasure as all that tight heat surrounded him.  
  
"Colby!" Don groaned and then pushed back, impatient.   
  
Gasping, Colby's hips automatically snapped forward into Don. He set as fast a pace as he was comfortable with in consideration of Don's injury. It still took his breath away as he slid in and out of that perfect ass, wringing whimpers and half-articulated pleas from Don's lips.   
  
Don moaned and whimpered, pushing back against Colby eagerly.   
  
"God, you are so hot," Colby murmured, kissing Don's back as he worked into him. He pulled him to his knees, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking in time to his thrusts. Don's legs started to quiver and his moans and whimpers turned into harsh pants. "Come on, Don. Want to feel you come for me."   
  
"Colby," Don whispered. And then he came, hard.   
  
"Fuck. Don," Colby grunted as Don's orgasm pulled him over the edge as well. He rested his forehead against Don's back, panting against his skin and just holding Don as he came down, until he squirmed in discomfort. Reluctantly, Colby eased Don down to the mattress and then stretched out next to him.   
  
They lay side by side, recovering. "Want me to stay or should I go?"   
  
Don rolled over and draped his hand across Colby's waist. "I'd like you to stay, but I don't want this to be awkward. If you'd be more comfortable going home, I'd understand."  
  
Colby ran his fingers through Don's unruly hair. He'd let it get long and it was just starting to curl. It made him look younger somehow, and definitely brought out the family resemblance to Charlie. "I can stay."  
  
Leaning forward, Don kissed Colby gently but thoroughly. "Good."   
  
"How're you feeling?" Colby asked, running a hand lightly over Don's ass.   
  
"Mmm..." Don groaned, pushing back into Colby's hand. "Amazing. That was exactly what I wanted. How about you? Does it live up to the fantasies?"  
  
Colby chuckled. "Are you kidding? That blew the fantasies out of the water. I never imagined you could sound like that. Or what it would do to me." He pressed a soft kiss to Don's shoulder.   
  
"Just imagine what it'll be like when you can really go for it."   
  
Involuntarily, Colby shivered. "So, not a one-time thing, then?"  
  
"Not unless that's what you want. But, I like you, Colby. I'd like to see what happens next."  
  
"I like you, too. A lot." Colby traced the curve of Don's shoulder blade with his fingertips. "Do you--like to switch, ever?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Want to be ordered around in bed, too?"   
  
"By you? Hell yeah," Colby said, leaning in for a deep kiss.   
  
Don grinned. "Something else to look forward to, then."   
  
Colby couldn't help claiming Don's mouth in another kiss, and this time, Don didn't hesitate to take control of it, battling with his tongue for dominance. Groaning in the back of his throat, Colby pulled back. "When are you going to be well, again?"   
  
"Not soon enough. Doctor said I can return to the field in a couple of weeks."   
  
Colby groaned and rested his head against Don's shoulder. "Definitely not soon enough."  
  
"Don't worry," Don said, nudging at Colby until he got his lips again. He nibbled sharply at Colby's full bottom lip. "There's all kinds of wicked things I can do to you in the meantime."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Have a beer with me tomorrow night and find out," Don said.  
  
Colby grinned. "Deal."


End file.
